1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a production method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional solid electrolytic capacitor is a chip solid electrolytic capacitor, for example, as described in JP No. 2006-80423A. This conventional chip solid electrolytic capacitor is provided with the following two lead frames: an anode lead frame to which anode portions of capacitor elements are joined and which is provided with anode terminal portions for mounting; and a cathode lead frame to which cathode portions of the capacitor elements are joined and which is provided with cathode terminal portions for mounting.
This chip solid electrolytic capacitor uses the lead frames for converting the two-terminal capacitor elements with a pair of anode terminal and cathode terminal into a multi-terminal configuration, thus enabling multiterminal connections when mounted on a board. A direction of an electric current flowing in the anode lead frame is opposite to a direction of an electric current flowing in the cathode lead frame, thereby achieving reduction in ESL.